The present disclosure relates generally to additive manufacturing systems and processes.
Additive manufacturing processes use 3D CAD data as a digital information source and an energy source such as a high powered laser beam to form three-dimensional metal parts by fusing fine metallic powders. Some alloys may have different characteristics when additive manufactured as compared to the wrought alloy.